Is It Love?
by KickinItFanatKick
Summary: A series of one-shots about Kick with hints of Jace, Millie and Kellie (Kelsey/Eddie)
1. Code Red

**Authors Note: Y'all shave probably already read this, but my distort got deleted so I am posting it again:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or iPhones or A Walk To Remember or The Notebook or Dear John or The Titanic or Nutella or Cookie Dough or Marshmallow Cream or Ice Cream but I do own the name of them all together:) **

**_Kim POV_**

I was practicing at the dojo on a regular afternoon. All the guys were sparring while I was beating up a punching dummy. Julie was sitting on the bench reading a book. Milton had invited her to watch him practice but she lost interest I guess. I don't really blame her. I get bored watch the "gizelles", as Rudy called them, flail around. My thought were interrupted by my phone.

"Hello? Grace?" I asked into the speaker of my iPhone.

I waited for an answer but I just heard crying and sniffling.

I clicked the end call button.

"Julie! We've got a Code Red!" I scream causing all the guys to look at me.

Julie's eyes widen as soon as she realizes what I said, "Kim, I'll go get the cookie dough and I'll tell Kelsey to get ice cream!" she threw her book in her bag and then said, "I'll meet you there!"

"Thanks Julie! I'll get the nutella and the marshmallow cream. See ya there! Move! Move fast!" I yell. Julie hurried out of the dojo and I threw all my workout cloths in my bag. I stripped of my Gi and slung it in my bag. Luckily I had clothes under it, so I didn't have to go to the locker room.

I raced to the door but the 4 boys that also are apart of this dojo, blocked it.

"Move guys! I'm in a hurry! I still have to go get the food from home!" I yelled at them.

"So you are just gonna blow off practice to go to Grace's house?" Jack questioned.

"It's CODE RED! I have to!"

"We are coming too. I wanna see Grace." Jerry said.

"No! This is private!" I was starting to get agitated.

"Then we'll tell Rudy you didn't come to practice today." Eddie smiled, knowing I'd give in.

"Fine! Hurry!" I screamed furiously.

The guys scrambled around trying to pack up their karate gear.

"I'm leaving in 3...2...1!"

"We are ready to go Kim! Sheesh." Milton stated.

I threw open the dojo doors and started running. I was going soda at the guys could barely keep up. They began hollering at me from behind.

"Slow down Kim! We can't keep up! What's the problem anyway? We have plenty of time!" Eddie said out of breath.

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing all of them to plow right into me.

"Plenty of time? Plenty of time! My best friend is at home crying her eyes out and you think we have plenty of time!" I shrieked, "Come on! We need to HURRY!"

I ran into my house and up to my bedroom. The guys filed in behind me.

I got on my hands and knees and searched under my bed.

"Kim? What are you doing?" Jerry asked.

"Ah-Ha!" I cried, "I found it!" I held up a box labeled, 'For Code Red Emergencies ONLY'

"What is that?" Milton asked me another question.

"It's a box for Code Red emergencies. It has five containers of Nutella, five containers of marshmallow cream, and our four favorite movies. Mine is A Walk To Remember, Julie's is Dear John, Grace loves The Notebook and Kelsey has a slight obsession with the Titanic." I explain, "Now come on! We need to get to Grace's house! Swiftly!"

They didn't budge at all.

"Rapido! Rapido!" I hollered in Jerry's face, "That means come on! Move! FAST!" I stated.

"I know what it means! Mujer Sheesh! ¿Cuál es tu problema? Usted no tiene que gritar! ¿Es el momento del mes o algo?" Jerry marched out of my room. **(Sheesh Woman! What is your problem? You don't have to scream! Is it your time of the month or something?)**

I lead the guys out the door of my house and darted Grace's home down the street.

When we got to out destination, I ran up to her room. As soon as I entered the hallway, I immediately heard bawling ringing throughout the area.

I dashed into her room to see her with her head buried under her pillows. She was sprawled out across her bed. The boys didn't know what to make of the sight. I could tell by their expressions. I sat next to her and gave her a hug, just letting her cry, while the guys stood awkwardly in the corner.

I heard shuffling coming from downstairs. A few more seconds and Julie entered the room with Kelsey on her heels. They dropped their stuff, hopped on the bed, and slung their arms around us joining the hug.

Minutes passed and we finally pulled out of our tangle of arms.

"Grace. What's wrong? Will you please tell me?" I whispered.

She whimpered and shook her head no.

"Is it Mason?" I asked about her current boyfriend, earning a scoff from Jerry.

That started a whole new round of water works.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

She rubbed her puffy eyes and squeaked out, "No," really quietly.

"Grace. Remember a couple weeks ago when me and Brandon broke up? And I was at home crying? You told me that I had to tell you EXACTLY what happened or else you wouldn't be able to help me get over him. I was too embarrassed and upset to talk, but I felt better after I talked it out. That's what you need to do now. I can't help you until I know why you need to be helped." I gently say.

She dried her tears and I looked over at the and Eddie look both impressed and shocked. Jerry look really ticked off and so did... Jack? Wonder why? I know Jerry like Grace and he would be a MUCH better match for her than Mason, but did Jack like her too? I really thought he was into me... Well sort that out later.

"I-I was going to the bathroom today d-during sixth period right b-before the bell r-rang a-and I saw Mason and Lorie m-making out behind the gym doors!" She started stuttering and hyperventilating.

I pulled her into another hug and slowly rocked back and forth. It's what Grace always does to calm me down, like what you do for a baby.

"What a cheater!" I heard Jerry whisper-scream. Man that boy has got it bad.

I decided that it was movie time.

"How about we watch the movies now?" We watch the same sad movies everytime, but they always remind us that our love life's could be worse and it seems to calm us down.

"I'll go get the bowls!" Julie ran out the door down to the kitchen while the rest of us go to the movie room.

I was sitting on the couch with Jack and Grace by my sides. Jerry was on the other side of Grace and Eddie was with Kelsey in the Movie chairs at the side. Milton plopped down into a bean bag saving the other for Julie.

Julie ran up with bowls and gave us each an empty one.

"Why do we need bowls to watch a movie?" Milton questioned his girlfriends acts.

"Because, each time we have Code Red, we do this!" Kelsey gave each girl an individual Nutella container, a marshmallow cream, cookie dough and ice cream. We mixed it up in our bowls and started eating it.

The boys had this really disgusted look on their faces.

"How can you eat that?" Jack looked at me.

"It's so good! Here! Try some!" I stuffed a spoonful in his mouth then continued eating with it.

"Oh my god! That is good! Can I have some more?" Jack beckoned.

"No! Mine!" I jerked the bowl out of his reach.

"Please Kimmy." He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Here," I handed him the extra container, "We have one extra container of each item. You can share with the guys."

All of them bombarded Jack but soon got their own fair share.

"We call it Choco-cream Martian Dough. How we came up with that, don't ask." I smile. **(I don't think this is a real thing so don't try to mix these and eat them. I just made it up.)**

I put in Grace's favorite movie because we always start out with the "victim" and then go in ABC order for the next movie.

Halfway through The Notebook, Jack pokes me.

"What Jack?" I whisper with tears in my eyes.

"I'm out of the choco-marsh-stuff."

I pick up my spoon and give him some of mine right into his mouth. Then I eat some and then give him some, back and forth.

Towards the end of the movie I look over at Jack with tears running down my face.

He pulls me into a hug and starts whispering, "It's just a movie. It's okay. Don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."

"I'm fine Jack. It's just an amazing movie, that's all." I lift up off him.

He pulls my chin up so I can see him better and whispers, "I can't stand to see you cry, Kim. I would never EVER make you cry. You are the strongest person I know and I don't want to see that break. I would never be a jerk to you like that."

We both start leaning in and soon fireworks are going off and my lips are tingling. We break apart and I smile over at Grace snuggled into Jerry's chest. He kissed her forehead and gives me a thumbs up.

I look back at Jack.

"Kim? Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I smile the biggest and leap into his arms.

"By the way. Remind me to go kill Brandon tomorrow." I just giggle at my boyfriend's statement.

**So I hope you liked the story! Kick got together and so did Jace! Yay!XP Please review, favorite and follow! It would mean so much to me! Love Y'all!:D**

**~KickinItFanatKick;)**


	2. Can't Come Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Nutella or Friends With Benefits.**

**_Jack POV_**

I was walking home from karate practice all alone. Normally I walked with Kim, but today she didn't come. Nor did she show up at school. I talked with her this morning so I know she isn't sick. Nothing sounded different either. I'm really worried about her. Hey! I'm her best-friend! I have the right to worry!

I hoped up the steps of my porch and walked into my room. Right as I was going to sit on my bed, my cell phone rang. Ugh! It's probably Jerry!

"What!" I screamed into the receiver.

I waited for an answer but all I could hear was wheezing. Then the person came closer to the phone. I heard muffled sobbing and sniffling.

I looked at my iPhone and saw Kim's beautiful face show up. Oh my gosh! Kim's crying! And I just yelled at her!

"I'm sorry - sniffle - I - breathe - bothered - hiccup - you." she cried out.

"No! I thought you were Jerry! I didn't mean it! What's wrong Kim?" I answered quickly.

"I-I-I just need you right now." she stuttered out.

"Kim. Stay where you are. I'm on my way to your house." I told her.

"Okay, Jack. Hurry." she said.

I hung up the phone and darted out my door with Nutella in my hand. Kim's favorite. I grabbed a couple of romantic/comedies that I knew would cheer her up. Then tucked Bob, my fuzzy blanket I have had since I was 3 that Kim adores, under my arm and headed out of my house.

After locking the front door, I ran straight to Kim's house in 10 seconds flat! I didn't want her to wait any longer. She needed me right now and I was going to be there.

I flung open her front door and heard multiple sobs throughout the house. Her mom was the loudest. What happened to the Crawford family?

I marched up the stairs and stood outside Kim's older sister Kassidy's room. Kassidy was in college now and was only home on holidays and important occasions, so I didn't expect to hear noise from the other side. Something bad has happened and I want to know what.

I got to Kim's door and knocked, "Kim? Can I come in?"

"Y-Yes." Kim took a shaky breath.

She was curled up in a ball with her head buried under her pillow. Their were used tissues all over the room that I had to step around. Once I made it safely to her bed, I sat next to her unseen body.

"Kim? Kim? Look at me." I tell her.

The bed starts shaking and she quietly says, "No."

"Why not?" I ask her.

"Because. I don't want you to see me like this." she whispers.

"I brought Nutella!"

She didn't budge, "I'm not in the mood, Jack."

What? Not in the mood? For Nutella? She loves Nutella and never turns it down! It always cheers her up!

"Alright, Kim. That's it. I wanna know whats up and I want to help."

This caused her to throw her covers off of her face and then she gripped my shirt, pulling me into a hug. She started sobbing right into my shirt, burrowing her face in my shoulder.

"Kim," I softly whispered in her ear while I stroked her hair, "Please tell me what's wrong."

I really wanted to know. I can't stand to see her this heartbroken. It makes me want to sit down and cry with her.

She leaned back and I wiped away her tears.

She sat there and stared at me for a while and then she breathed in deeply, "I-Its m-my d-dad." she quivered then she started crying again.

The only thing I don't know about Kim. I have never meet or even seen her dad! He was never home. Kim never talked about him so I didn't know anything about him! I just thought he left her mom and her and her sister all alone. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"What about him, Kim?" I questioned.

"H-He's MIA."

MIA. Missing In Action. Kim's Dad is in the army! That's why I've never seen him! But he's MIA. Oh my gosh! Poor Kim!

"Come here." I pulled her close to me and hand her a tissue, "He'll be okay Kim. He will be found and will make his way back home to you." I wrapped Bob around us and Kim snuggles in close.

I wish I could stay in this moment forever.

"Thanks Jack. You're the best" She smiled up at me.

I chuckled and replied, "No problem. It's what I live for." Soon whispering a quick, "You."

"Do you really mean that? You live for me." she whispers as quiet as me.

She heard me! What do I do?

"Yeah. I do, Kim. I always will. But you weren't suppose to he-"

Before I could finish, she pulls me close and smashes her lips onto mine. As soon as it started, It was over.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me." She giggles, "Jack Brewer, You really know how to cheer a girl up."

"Glad I could be of assistance." I smile at her, "Now lets go watch some movies! I brought rom-coms!"

"How did you know!" she squealed.

"That's how I roll!" I cockily-grin.

"Let's go you dufus!" she yelled at me and exited the room.

I still have one thing to do!

I entered Kim's movie room and sat on the couch. Kim popped in Friends With Benefits and sat next to me.

Halfway through the movie Kim turned to me with Nutella all over her lips.

"Kim, You have a little something," I pointed to her lips.

"Where?"

"Here. I got it." I leaned in a kissed her.

She giggled, "Is it all gone now?"

"Let me check again." I replied.

I kissed her again and then leaned back.

"Kim, with all that's happened tonight, I know this is sudden but, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Jack! I have waited for this moment, forever." She smiled at me and then snuggled into my chest, "My dad would have loved you you know."

"Kim. Don't talk like that. He is coming back. You've just got to have faith and believe it. He will come back. I can feel it."

"How do you know that, Jack?" she looked at me quizzically with tears in her eyes.

Oh no! Not with the waterworks again!

I wink and then respond, "Because, I will make sure he's there to walk you down the aisle."

**Hope you liked it:) I wanted to make this a little lovey-dovey and have Jack be there for Kim:) Hope it was good enough for ya:) Love Y'all!:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick**


	3. Lets Play House

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It but I own Jack's sisters.**

**_Kim POV_**

I was sitting at home on a boring Saturday afternoon. My mom was on a buisness trip and my dad was who knows where. Probably out with his new wife, whom I hated. He has been married 3 times already, everytime moving somewhere different.

Rudy canceled karate practice today because he had a "date" but really I think he was doing something stupid with Phil. Like helping give Tootsie a bath or maybe cleaning TipTip's litterbox... Eww...

So now I am stuck at home in a big empty house. I live in one of the biggest houses in Seaford, because of my mom's job.

I know what you're thinking, Where are your friends? Well, Milton's at a science fair with Julie, Eddie is in a big eating contest at the fair and Jerry has his cousin, Pepito in town. As for Jack, he was stuck at his house babysitting his sisters. This caused him to blow off our plans of going to the movies.

To him, it probably wasn't a big deal but to me it was. He doesn't know it, but I like him. I can't get the courage to tell him, because he probably doesn't like me back. That's probably why he didn't care that he couldn't go to the movies.

My thoughts were cut off by a singing cell phone.

"Hello?" I ask once I've picked it up.

All I hear from the other line is screaming in the background everytime ending with 'Jack'.

I cleared my throat and ask again, "Hello!"

"Kim! It's me, Jack! I need extreme help! My sisters have gone crazy! I can't control them!"

"And you called me, Why?" I question.

"You're a girl. You know how to handle them! Please help me!"

"THE Jack Brewer is asking ME for help?"

"Yes, Kim! Please! Hurry!" I screamed.

I chuckled, what a boy, "Okay, Jack. I'm on my way."

I shoved my phone in my pocket and ran to the door. I slung it open and walked to the porch. Locking the front door so no one could break in while I was gone. I quickly walked next door to Jack's house. Yeah. I guess you could say we live in the rich neighborhood.

I opened his front door only to see Jack with his three little sisters on top of him. The were screeching in his face. I walked up to him and pulled 6 year old Jasmyne off him then 9 year old Jayda and last 7 year old Jenna.

"Thanks, Kim." He responds to my action.

"No problem." I reply coolly.

"Kimmy!" The three girls scream and then attack me in a hug.

"Were you giving Jack a hard time?"

"No. We just wanted him to play with us!" The girls giggle.

"Oh. I see. Little Jackie wouldn't play with you. Well I will!" I smile at them, "Now what did you want to play? Dress-up? Barbies? Princesses? Coloring?"

"Will Jackie play with us too?" Jasmyne asked.

"As long as you stay out of trouble and be nice to me." He stated.

"Yay!" Jenna squealed.

"We want to play house!" Jayda screamed, "Kim you're the mommy, Jaxk you're the daddy and we are the children!"

Oh my. Jacks my husband now! Well it is just a game but still! It should count for something!

"Okay. Daddy you have to go to work and mommy you take care of us. I'm hungry!" Little Jasmyne says.

"Okay. Bye Kim I'm going to work!" Jack walked off to another room.

"Bye Daddy!" the trio says.

"Okay let's feed you three lunch. How about PB&J sandwiches?" I ask.

"Yay! My favorite." Jayda and Jenna squeal at the same time.

We all walk I into the kitchen and I grab everything needed to make the sandwiches. We all sit down at the table and eat our food. I looked at all the girls. Oh how much they looked like Jack. All the same brown hair and brown eyes. Jayda had curly hair while the other two had straight hair. Jenna was the quiet, gentle one, while the other two were loud and outgoing. Jack was just a mix of the two personalities combined.

"Honey! I'm home!" Jack came in causing a ruckus.

"Daddy!" Jayda, Jenna and Jasmyne gave him a quicto hug and turn to me.

"Hey!" I give him a hug too.

The girls start shaking their heads no.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Mommies and Daddies always give each other a kiss after they get home from work." Jenna informed us.

"Huh?" Jack chocked out.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." The three girls chanted.

"Just for the sake of the game, Jack." I say.

"Yeah. As long as it keeps them occupied." He smiles.

We both start leaning in. It's finally gonna happen! I'm going to kiss him! My crush since day one! I shut my eyes and brace myself touch his lips.

BAM

His lips connect with mine and I instantly felt everything I've dreamed about. The sparks. The fireworks. The hunger and need for more! Jack growls into the kiss and deepens it. I start hearing giggling in the background and pull away.

"Mommy! No need to eat daddy's face! You have a sandwich at the table!" Jayda smokes and they burst into more giggles.

"Let's go put you to bed!" We all start up the stairs but something pulled me back.

I turn to see Jack gripping my wrist.

He pulls me close and then whispers, "Please tell me you enjoyed that just as much as I did."

"I cant. Because I enjoyed it more."

"I don't think so." He challenges.

"You wanna bet?"

He takes my face against isn't his and or lips start moving in sync. My hands go to his hair and his, my waist. We stood in the stairwell like that forever until we hear the front door open. I try to pull back but Jack refuses to let me.

A couple minutes later Jack's sisters were down the stairs and past us without him even noticing.

Someone cleared their throat and we jumped apart.

"Jackson Brewer, what is going on here?" His mom questioned us.

"Mommy! We got Jack and Kim together!" Jenna yelled.

"It was my idea!" Jayda hollered.

"And I came up with the game!" Jasmyne shouted.

"That's my girls! Good work! Nicely done." Mrs. Brewer grins at her daughters.

"Mom! This was all planned out? At you're okay with this?" Jack started getting upset.

"I told them whatever it took to make it happen." She chuckled.

I love Jack's family. They are so smart!

"I love you guys! Come here you little pranksters!" Jack grabs his sisters into a bear hug.

"Jack, we knew you would never be able to ask Kim out without a little push. You're such a scaredy cat!" Jenna stated.

"So we thought we would help!" Jayda said.

"Well, thanks guys! Now, Kim, let's go somewhere without interruptions." Jack turned to me.

I giggle, "Okay." He pulled my hand out the door.

Jack can't handle just any girl. I'm glad he can handle me. We're finally what we're meant to be. All because of a little game called House. Where I was forced to play the mom and Jack, the dad. Maybe it's predicting the future...

**Hope this chapter was good enough for you!:) I thought it was cute:) Love Y'all:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick:D**


	4. Here's To Us

**Authors Note: **

**DEAR EVERYONE,**

**MY ORIGINAL STORY CALLED "IS IT LOVE" WAS DELETED BY FF SO I AM JUST UPDATING ALL MY LOST STORIES. YES YOU HAVE READ THESE BEFORE IF YOU HAVE READ MY OLD STORY. THEY ARE THE SAME. THANK YOU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Here's 2 Us by the Victorious Cast feat. Victoria Justice or the Karaoke Dokie. I do own the waitress. **

_**Third Person POV**_

All the warriors gathered around a table at the Karaoke Dokie, a new restaraunt Eddie and Rudy were dying to eat at. They talked quietly amoungst themselves while Rudy was trying to hit on the waitress, who in-fact, was not having it.

"Can I get you all something to drink?" she smiled at them and stared at Jack.

Jack was a little creeped out and quickly answered, "We'll all have water." In hopes that the faster he answered, the quicker she'd leave.

On her way to the kitchen, Jack and Kim both saw the waitress turn back around and wink at Jack. Then she shook her butt.

'Disgusting! She thinks she can come in her and shake her slutty little butt, and she would have Jack interested? What a Joke!' Kim thought

"Kim? Are you alright?" Jack questioned the ugly look on Kim's face.

**Kim POV**

I realized I was thinking for a while. It must have seemed like I was mad at them because the guys looked really scared!

The snooty blonde waitress sauntered back over to us. Ughh! She is just, bleh!  
She sat down the guys waters carefully but slammed my down, splattering it on my face in the process!

"Ughh!" I screamed, reaching for a napkin.

"Oops." She acted all sweet and innocent but I heard her hidden giggle. She reminds me so much of Donna Tobin! Oooo! That girl eurks me!

"Here, Let me help you clean up." The girl, who now I saw her name tag read Danika.

"No. I got It." I scrambled to my feet and trotted towards the bathroom.

How dare that girl come in here and embarass me like that! Especially infront of my friends. AND JACK! Yeah, okay. I like Jack. Tell me something I don't know.

I walked out of the bathroom after using the blow dryer to dry my shirt of the droplets. I walked up to our table to find Danika, yuck, sitting in my seat batting her eyes at Jack.

"Oh look! Kim's back!" Jack shouted practically shoving Danika out of my seat. I heard Danika gag at my name.

I took my rightful seat next to Jack and stared up at the blonde.  
She scrunched her face up and whispered, "You may have won this round, but I will everyone after."

"Oh yeah! You wanna bet." I snark back.

"You don't wanna get into a bet with Kim!" Milton squealed with fear.

"Yeah! She is hard to beat yo!" Jerry responded.

"You better kiss your sorry butt goodbye." Eddie stated.

"I bet I can." Danika challenged.

I stood up and got in her face, "Try me."

"I challenge you to a sing off! You get up there and sing an ORIGINAL song and if the ENTIRE room applauses, you win, but if they don't I'll sing. If you don't have an original song, make one up! I don't care. I'll win anyway. And bet the CRAP out of you. " She spat out.

"That's fine with me." I turned on my heel towards the stage. I know exactly what I'm going to sing to wow them. This is my chance to show Jack my hidden talent.

I leaned over and asked the DJ for a guitar. He handed me an old, ratty guitar but after some tuning it was good to go.

I walked up to the mic and started to speak, "Okay everybody! I'm here to sing you a little song I wrote. If you like be SURE to clap. I'm in a bet and if everyone claps, I win. So please, If you like the song, clap. Here it goes."

I took a deep breath and started to strum the guitar and sing,

_Oooooooh_

_Here's to the Mondays_  
_Watching all the cars on the freeway_  
_I ain't got a thing to do_  
_Can I sit here next to you?_  
_And oh oh ohhh_

_Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid_  
_'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday_  
_Could you give me a shot?_  
_And I'll work with what I got_  
_Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke._  
_You know?_

_Oooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh_  
_Here's to us_  
_Ooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh_  
_Here's to never winning first place_  
_Here's to crying on your birthday_  
_Here's to every single heartbreak_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Here's to the mistakes_  
_Somehow they always drop you in the right place_  
_So, let's go another round_  
_Till the sky is falling down_  
_And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers_  
_Now who's the loser?_  
_What a joke._

_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh_  
_Here's to us_  
_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh_  
_Here's to never winning first place come on_  
_Here's to crying on your birthday_  
_Here's to every single heartbreak_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_NaNaNaNa NaNaNaNa Na NaNaNaNaNaNa_  
_NaNaNaNa NaNaNaNa Na NaNaNaNaNaNa_

_I'm a player, I'm a hater_  
_But I swear you would never know_  
_Cause I got a smile on_  
_I'm an ex-con_  
_That just got off parole_  
_Could've been a contender, a pretender_  
_Like Brando, Play the role_  
_But I'm not, So what? And that's just how it goes._

_Yeah! _

_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh_  
_Here's to us_  
_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh_  
_Here's to never winning first place_  
_Here's to crying on your birthday_  
_Here's to all the bad first dates_  
_Here's to every single heartbreak_  
_Here's to raining on your own parade_  
_Here's to showing up anyway_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to_

_Here's to the Mondays_

I finished of the last note and smiled.

The entire room errupted into clapter. I did it! I won the bet! This song held meaning to me. Not everyone wins first place. That was for Jerry, Milton and Eddie. Sadly, I've cried on my birthday. But it's all normal. That's why it's my favorite. It's so inspirational.

I look at Jack and his eyes are sparkling. He's almost in tears! I gently sat the guitar down and run to him. I pulls me into a hug and leans in. We're about to kiss! I am about to kiss Jack! Me, kissing THE Jack Brewer! This can't be real! We both pull back out of the kiss. Curse you lungs, and your obsession with air!

Jack smiles at me then whispers, "Here's to us." And he drags me back in for another kiss.

**I hope you liked it! I was bored and didn't know what else to do. I love this song and it has been on repeat for days now! I listen to it 24/7! This story I think is going to be a bunch of one-shots. If you want them to be, REVIEW!:) Love Y'all:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick:)**


	5. New Years Eve Bash

**Authors Note: This is a one shot about New Years!:) Follow me on twitter kickitfanatic or on Instagram kickitfanatic :D JUST UPDATING WHAT WAS LOST. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, I own a few of the people that have cameos here in the story. I don't own the song Had Me Hello Nor do I own the holiday New Years. Obviously.**

**_Kim POV_**

I was pacing back and forth in my living room. Heather Clarke invited me to her New Years Eve Bash. Its always the highlight of the year! She practically begged me to go, but I still said no. She said Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Jack weren't invited so I turned it down. I told her I didn't want to go if they couldn't come. They are my best friends and I didn't want to go anywhere they couldn't! I decided to have us five a little party. They should be here any minute!

_Ding Dong_

That must be them!

"Hey Kim!" they said in unison.

"Hey guys! Come in!" I smiled at them.

"Who's ready to get their party on!" Jerry started dancing around.

"Me! Were gonna rock the socks off of you Kim!" Milton yelled.

"No Milton. Just no." Eddie responded to his nerdy friend.

"So Kim. What are we gonna do until Midnight?" Jack questioned me.

"I was thinking that we could have Bobby Wasabi Movie Marathon! I have all kinds of popcorn popped and the movies are in the DVD player." I grin at my hard work.

"Swag!" Jerry yelled running to the kitchen.

The rest of us plop on the couch waiting for Jerry to bring us the popcorn and drinks. I sat next to Jack and grabbed the remote. Jerry wandered into the room and sat in the recliner while Eddie sat in the Lazy Boy. Milton was on the right side of me while Jack was on the left.

We started off with Nana Was A Ninja and I hit play when we were all situated.

Two movies later and it was only 9:30! I got up and put in the third movie in our marathon and we started watching. Half way through there was a knock on the door.

"Guys, I'll be right back."

"Kay." They answered quietly, too intrigued by the movie to pay attention.

I walked to the door and opened it. There stood Heather Clarke.

"Heather?" I asked, wondering why she was at my house.

"Hey Kim." She smiled weakly.

"Aren't you having a New Years Eve Party? Shouldn't you be there? Since you are the host."

She frowned and barged through the door frame. She walked into the living room startling the guys. She slammed her hand on the power button of the tv and then threw herself on the couch.

"Kim. My party's a disaster! No one showed up!" Heather complained.

"Why not?" I was seriously confused. Everyone went to her party! It was always a big hit and only certain people could go.

"Kim! You were invited to Heathers party!" Jerry screamed, "And you are sitting here with us!"

"Well, yeah."

"Kim comes every year." Heather stated.

"Sweet! I know someone who has been to your party. This day is amazing!" Eddie cried.

"Why didn't anyone go?" I questioned.

"It's all your fault Kim!" Heather sounded frustrated.

"How's it my fault?" I was shocked.

"Well, you know how I like Derek right?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I knew this. She obsessed over him ALL the time during cheer practice.

"Evidentally he likes Grace but Grace likes Andrew and Andrew likes Erika and Erika likes Leo and Leo likes Olivia and Olivia likes Luke and Luke likes Michelle and Michelle likes James and James likes Kelsey and Kelsey likes Zack and Zack likes Donna and she likes Brad but Brad likes you! So Derek didn't come because Grace didn't come and she didn't come because Andrew didn't. Andrew refused to come because Erika heard Leo wasn't coming because Olivia said she wasn't coming because Luke told someone he wasn't going because Michelle refused to come if James didn't, who said he wasn't coming because Kelsey wasn't coming because Zack thought Donna wasn't coming and Donna said it wouldn't be fun if Brad wasn't there who didn't want to be there if YOU WEREN'T! AND YOU WON'T COME BECAUSE THEY AREN'T!" She guesstured to the gang and started breathing heavily. I could tell she was really overwhelmed.

"Calm down. Deep breaths. In. Out." I whispered to her.

"Brad likes you?" Jack questioned. I s voice did a weird up down thing I've never heard before.

"Yeah. We'll talk about it later."  
I didn't like Brad back though. I only liked one boy. And he just couldn't seem to take the hint.

"Please Kim! You've got to come! It's the only way to save my party!" Heather started crying.

"Heather. I'm sorta in the middle of a movie night." I said.

"Please Kim!" she cried out.

"Okay! On one condition." I smirked.

"Fine!" she frowned in defeat.

*Time Skip*

I walked into Heathers mansion. I had already called Brad about me deciding to go to her party and he no doubt called everyone else causing a chain reaction.

Not 10 minutes later the party was in full swing. Everyone was here.

"Hey Jack! Hows your very first Heather Clarke New Years Eve Bash going?" I asked using the party's full, very long, name.

Yup. That was my one condition in coming after all. Heather had to allow the guys to come or else her party would be a total fail. And would have ruined her reputation.

"It's great! But why did heather need you to come so badly?" Jack smiled.

"Because evidentally I am the highlight of the party-" I was cut off by Heather's voice through a microphone on the mini stage.

"Okay everyone! Thank you so much for coming! Now the long awaited performance." Heather motioned towards me.

I walked up to the stage and took the mic from her.

"Thank y'all for coming, like Heather said. Now I'm gonna sing a song for someone special." I smiled at Jack.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you

_So..._

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you

_So..._

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

I finished the song off and sat the microphone on the stand. I smiled at the crowed and walked off.

Heather went back on stage and spoke into the mic, "Thank you for that Kim. That was just beautiful. I think we have all had our Had Me At Hello moments haven't we." The guests cheered.

Donna walked over to me and whispered into my ear, "Thanks Kim. You singing is always my favorite part of this party. But don't tell Heather that."

I laughed and smiled at her, "Thanks Donna. That means a lot."

I wen't over to the foosd table and got some punch. I turned around and there was Brad. He started flirting with me but I couldn't concentrate on him. Jack was on my mind. I spotted him over next to the staircase.

"Excuse me Brad. I need to go talk to Jack. I'll be right back." I said to him sweetly.

"But it's almost twelve!" hhollered but I was already gone.

"Hey Jack! It's almost midnight!" I smiled at him.

"You never told me you could sing." He jumped onto a subject.

I was stunned. How should I respond? I don't know how to respond! He really wasn't suppose to know that! I guess it's a consequence of him coming. "I don't really sing, only for this." I told him.

"Well you should do it more often. It's nice. You have a great voice."

I thinks I have a good voice! He likes my singing!

"I guess I will. But only for you." I smile and he starts... blushing? No. It's just my imagination. Jack doesn't blush.

"Okay everyone! 10 seconds til New Years! Get your lips ready!"

"What does she mean by that?" Jack asks while everyone starts the countdown until the New Year.

"It's a ritual at Heathers Party to kiss whoever is closest to you when the clock strikes twelve, midnight. She forces everyone to do it or else you aren't invited back." I explain.

"Oh-" Jack started but was cut off by everyone screaming, "1!"

Jack and I lean forward fast and our lips meet. Wow! I'm kissing him. And it's amazing. This has been one of the best New Years Ever! Last year I was forced to kiss Brody and I was sure this year Brad was gonna make a move on me, but this is what I always hoped for. To kiss Jack, the one I love, as the clock hit twelve, symbolizing the New Year.

We pulled away and both whispered, "Wow."

"I was pretty sure my New Years Resolution was to tell you how I felt, but this was much easier." He smiled at me.

"A toast?" I hold up my punch cup to his.

"A toast, to a new year, a new beginning, with you by my side." He stats and then pulls me in for another kiss.

**I hope you liked it!:) it was fun writing this!:) Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW PLEASE! Thanks:) Love Y'all:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick**


	6. Winning Moment

**Authors Note: So, as many of you probably don't know... Today is The KENTUCKY DERBY! YAY! And being a Kentuckian, I am super excited! Watching this race is a fun family tradition of mine and it's just a great thing even though it's super short. lol. So yeah. I thought I would write even though hardly anyone knows about it... BAM! Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or the Kentucky Derby or anything associated with the Kentucky Derby. PS the horses name is not really a real horse or a horse running in the derby today. Everything else is practically real except the obvious things.**

Today was the day. Kim had brought everyone along to accompany her on this big day. The gang anyway. Not really everyone. It was her families big day. Her father had bought a horse, and today it was getting a chance to run in the Kentucky Derby. The derby happened every year on the first Saturday in May. It takes a lot of hard work to get this honor. Many races before her horse had won to get the privilege to race today. Magic Misty,her horse, was one of the fastest horses in the country. She had set a record in almost every race she's been in, and hopefully today will be no different. They walked through the sea of hats until they arrived at their seats in Millionaire's Row. Kim had always imagined herself getting a ticket to sit here but never expected it to truly happen. The tickets here basically cost an arm and a leg! Jack sat next to her and admired the scenery. Honestly, he lived in California all his life and never even heard of The Kentucky Derby non the less that it was a big event in the state! It wasn't a big deal to him but it was to Kim, so he came to be supportive. Kim grew up in Tennessee so she was only a few hours away from the great state, and evidently her family had parties every year even thought they didn't live there.

The jockeys led their horses out to the racetrack gates. There were 20 horses and hers was number 07. The jockey riding Magic Misty was one of the best in the state. Soon the gates doors flew open and the horses flooded the track. At first, number 2 was in the lead. Then number 18 came up from behind. Kim stared intently at her horse though. Magic Misty was too close to the back to ever have hope of reaching the front. These horses were really fast and good but she knew her horses potential. Number 07 ran faster and faster but it was making Kim ansi. 07 passed into sixth place.

**50 feet** until the finish fifth place. Kim was biting her nails. It was too much for her to handle.

**40 feet** in fourth place. The race was almost over.

**30 feet** she was in THIRD PLACE! But that wasn't good enough. To be something she needed first place.

**20 feet** from the finish line, she's in second place now. It was gonna kill Kim inside if her horse ends the race runner-up.

**5 feet** to go. Misty was so close to passing the holder of first place. Kim was bouncing up and down with anxiety, worry and basically every emotion possible. She couldn't take it. She wanted to break down crying knowing that her horse won't make it. She stared at the finish line expecting to see number 12 cross first, but she saw a different horse cross. A smile broke out on her face and she started screaming with joy. Cheers broke out around her. She was just so happy. She looked up at Jack, and at the heat of the moment, she had to express her over joyed self somehow. She did the unexpected. She kissed him. Right on the mouth. It took him no time to respond. He was so proud and excited for her he couldn't help but return the kiss. She immediately jumped back, realizing what she had done. Her eyes gleamed with happiness and she grabbed the guys hands and faster than the horses on the track, she dragged them down to meet her dad in the winners circle. They got there and the presentation of the Run for the Roses started. To Kim, time seemed to stand still. This was no doubt her dream come true. Jack couldn't help but zone out and think about the past few minutes. Kim kissed him. But she was just happy, it doesn't mean anything right? No. He thought about asking her about it, but she might regret it happened and he didnt want to bring her down on this special day.

Everything was perfect. They got their prizes and silently everyone walked out of the ring. Jack slowly reached over and grabbed a rose from the winning horse as it walked by. He turned to Kim and held out the rose to her.

"Will you be my girlfriend." He asked quietly.

Tears formed in Kim's eyes, "Yes. Yes I will. Thank you for being here to support me."

"No problem. Wouldn't have missed it for the world. It was the greatest winning moment in history." He tucked her arm in his and escorted her out of the ring.

The announcers voices boomed with congratulations to the sponsors and jockey and owners of the horse. All Kim could do was smile. Today her dream was fulfilled, she "won" the race and the boy. Who knew a 2 minute horse race could change your life forever? Only few would know.

**So how was the story?:) Did you like it? I hope you did! I also hope you know about what the Kentucky Derby is now! So tell me in the reviews where you are from and if you have ever heard of The Kentucky Derby before you read this story. I wanna see truly how many people have and haven't heard of it! Thank y'all for reading! I truly appreciate it! Well i gotta go now! The race starts soon and I gotta go fight for a piece of Derby Pie! Please Review, Favorite and Follow! LOVE YALL!**

**~KickinItFanatKick:D**


End file.
